1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a multilayer ceramic electronic component capable of preventing a short circuit occurring between internal electrodes and reducing acoustic noise generated in multilayer ceramic electronic components during the application of voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like, are representative electronic components using a ceramic material.
Among these ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has a small size, is able to secure a high degree of capacitance, and has ease of mountability.
This multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser performing a main function of charging or discharging electricity while it is mounted on a circuit board of several types of electronic product, such as a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, or the like. The multilayer ceramic capacitor has several sizes and lamination types, depending on the intended usage and required capacitance thereof.
In particular, as the trend has been for electronic products to be reduced in size, ultra-miniaturization and the implementation of ultra-high capacitance in multi-layer ceramic capacitors have also been required.
For this reason, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor in which dielectric layers and internal electrodes are thinly formed for ultra-miniaturization of products and in which a large number of dielectric layers are laminated for the ultra-high capacitance thereof has been manufactured.
Meanwhile, there is provided a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which all external electrodes are positioned on a lower surface. In this structure of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, mounting density and capacitance thereof are excellent and ESL is low, but a short circuit between internal electrodes may easily occur due to a phenomenon in which facing internal electrodes are pushed by cutting stress at the time of cutting the ceramic body.